Avengers Oc drabbles
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Some OCs me and my friend Madison made! SO COOL! Okay. These are drabbles of them and the Avengers. There will be Drama, Romance, Humor, Adventure, and more! Ps. First Avenger drabbles and everything. Plz be nice in the comments you will hoppfully give me! ENJOY! #mind the Penguin.
1. Introducing the Ocs

About the OCs:

Lilith Laufeyson

Age: 35 in god years

Speceis: Frost Giant.

Reletives: Loki (older Twin), Thor (annoying older brother who she is forced to marry, long story), Laufeyson (Dumb father), Frigga (Better the original mother), Odin (Tiny bit better then real father), and Sally (daughter of Lilith and the big oaf Thor, again long story)

Things she gave birth to: She gave birth to 123,456 Demons, Mountain Lions, and The Prophecy Owls.

hair color: Black.

Regular clothing: Golden Dress.

Job: Avenger and Goddess of Warfare

Skills: Good with sword, fast thinker, persuasive, good reflexes, good sorcerer, and good at giving birth.

Hobbies: Talking, astronomy, texting, saving the world, beating Loki's butt, sorcery, and try to make Vision and Wanda stop kissing none stop and doing u know what.

Crushes: NONE!

Sally

Age: 18

Species: Demon/Frost Giant

relatives: Loki (uncle and person who raised her because mom to busy), Thor (stupid Dad who doesn't know he is a dad), Lilith (Mom who is to busy)

Hair color: Very dark brown.

Regular clothing: T-shirt and jeans.

Job: Avenger

Skills: Great sorcerer, is cool, good at fighting, and good at falling in love with a system.

Hobbies: Listening to music, and saving the world.

Crush: JARVIS

Kara Banner

age: 21

species: Human!

Relatives: Bruce (cool and weird brother)

Hair color: Black.

Regular clothing: T-shirt an Jeans.

Job: Avenger

Skills: Great reflexes, super smart, and great at fighting and shooting.

Hobbies: Read, Draw, watch movies, saving the world, and texting.

Crush: Loki


	2. loki and Lilith

Loki, full of rage walked over to Lilith who was reading on the couch .

"Where is my pudding!?" Asked Loki.

"I don't know." Answered Lilith with a shrug.

"I know it was you!" Accused Loki "You always say "I don't Know" When you do know!"

"I don't know!" Exclaimed Lilith get off the couch (of DOOM! JK)" But the real question is-

"What does the fox say!" Yelled Tony as he popped into the room.

"Out!" said, both Loki and Lilith.

Tony sadly walked away.

"Where are my cupcakes!?" Questioned Lilith.

"In my buttocks!" Sassed Loki.

"That's it!" Lilith yelled and tackled Loki.

"AAA! Do not mess up my hair!" yelled Loki.

Bruce walked in on the fight, blinked, then walked back out.

"You are dead!" Lilith threatened.

"Over cupcakes!?" Loki asked "I can think of a better way to start a fight!"

"Oh really!?" Sad Lilith "Then what about the fight yesterday you had with Thor about that dang remote!?"

"My show was on!" Loki pointed out.

"You mean My Little Pony?" Lilith asked " That show is for babies!"

"Their not just for babies" Loki murmured. " It can be for big kids to!"

"Are you calling yourself a kid!?" Joked Lilith.

"No I'm calling myself a man!" Loki said getting of Lilith, then crossed his arms.

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Are not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"You are nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Hey guys I just found some cupcakes and pudding!" Said Thor walking in the room with chocolate and sprinkles all over his face.

Loki and Lilith looked at each other then back to Thor.

" You stole my pudding." Said Loki darkly.

"And you ate my cupcakes." Said Lilith darkly.

"Uh oh." Squeaked out Thor.

Loki and Lilith tackled Thor. An Thor couldn't see the light of day again because his head was stuck in a pudding cup.

 **THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER.**


	3. Sally and JARVIS

Sally was heading to the bathroom as fast as she can. She really needed to go. As she entered the bathroom her face darkened. On the toilet seat lid was Mjolnir.

"Thor." Murmured Sally.

She tried to lift Mjolnir without peeing herself. She kept on trying to lift it even though she knew she was not worthy. She ran out of the bathroom angered. She ran to Thor who was speaking to the other Avengers in the living room.

"Thor you left Mjolnir on the toilet!" Sally cried. "And I really need to go!"

Tony's eyes widen as he noticed something.

"Um.. I think you already did." Tony pointed out.

Sally looked down to see her jeans completely wet. Everyone was trying hold back laughs, but failed. Sally's face turned bright red. Tears filled her eyes as she ran away to her room. She slammed the door tight with great force and locked it.

She changed quickly, but stayed in her room.

"Miss. Sally, are you alright?" JARVIS's voice rang.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sally cried.

"Umm. I'll show you something that will make you feel better."

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The TV in Sally's room turned on and Netflix appeared. Sally watched the screen curiously as it tries to find a movie. The TV selected it's choice and displayed it on the screen. And music started playing as the screen moves:

"A glorious city, was built by the divinities, by gods."

Hearing these words she instantly knew the movie as "The Road To El Dorado". She loved unlike any other for the fun, music, adventure, and humor.

"H-How did you know?" Sally asked JARVIS.

"I Heard you talking about it to Steve. You said it was one of your favorite movies." Replied JARVIS.

"But that was over a year ago." Sally said confused.

"I... am program to remember everything that I hear." Replied JARVIS.

Sally laughed and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie Sally and JARVIS had a conversation of their favorite and least favorite scenes and characters. They then moved on to different topics. Talking to JARVIS caused Sally to calm down and forget about the events that happened earlier that day.

After that day the two became great friends!

 **THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Kara and Thor

Kara was looking every where for her phone. She checked every room but Thor's room. As she entered she saw Thor muttering to something he had in his hand.

"What are you?" He said to the thing.

Thor banged Kara's phone on the table and obviously made it break.

"Thor." Kara said.

Thor jumped when his name was called.

"Thor. That's my phone!" Kara exclaimed.

"Uh.. I do not know what a "phone" is." Thor said.

"It's the devise you just broke." Kara answered.

"Oh." Thor said looking ashamed. " Didn't know it was yours."

"Do you even know how to use a phone?" Asked Kara.

"Umm. Yes?" Thor answered.

Kara took the damaged phone and tried to fix it the best way she can. When she was finished she show Thor all the parts.

"Okay, Thor. These pushy things with the numbers on them are called buttons." Kara explained.

"..."

"Thor?"

"That's sounds dumb." Thor said.

Kara face palmed.

"Thor this part is important." Kara explained again. "You press the buttons with the numbers on them will show you after pushing several times."

"Oooohhhh! I don't got it." Thor said.

"Here." Kara said giving Thor her phone. "And I will use my extra phone."

Kara pulled out a phone from one of her jean's pockets.

" I will call you from this phone."

Kara showed Thor how to push in a phone number. Kara's first phone began to ring. Thor panicked and broke the phone again.

"I'm done here." Kara gave up.

"Can you tell me what that thing is." Thor asked pointing to the TV.

Kara turned on the TV with the remote control.

"AH! Moving pictures!" Exclaimed Thor. "Are we in the wizarding world?"

 **THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER**


	5. The Mission's Distraction

The Avengers were fighting a new villain named Dr. Calico (name sucks). He can calculate any ones move in seconds! He can avoid any rays, bullets, and weapon fired at him. The Avengers were fighting Dr. Calico and some of his minions, but they were having trouble from a little distraction.

"Tony, can you- What the Hell!" Captain America shouted through his ear piece.

"What is it Capsicle!?"Iron Man yelled back.

Ignoring Tony, Steve ran over to two Avengers who were distracted with each other then the mission.

"What are you two doing!?" asked Steve outraged.

"Kissing." Wanda simply replied.

"Why are you two kissing during a mission!?" Steve said trying to get calm.

"Because we're in love." Vision replied "and that love is more important then any mission."

"This mission is really important." Natasha said running over to the three. "This guy is even harder to beat then Loki."

"I could beat this guy with my eyes closed!" Loki said coming over to the group.

"You couldn't even beat Kara yesterday and she was fighting with her bare hands!" said Lilith.

"I was going easy on her." Loki said.

"Brother we all know you will never go easy on any one unless you really liked her." Thor said

Everyone kept on talking and arguing. Dr. Calico came and killed all the Avengers the world was now his! Ha Ha Ha!

Larry woke up, his heart pounding.

"Why am I always dreaming about the Avengers?" Larry asked himself then fell asleep again.


End file.
